The Tear's that 14 Year Olds Cry
by Phantom-of-Ember
Summary: After Danny shockingly gets by a drunk driver, Sam and Tucker are an emotional wreak. To top it off, they have to tell his parents that their only son had died. Soon, they have to walk away from the past and head towards the future.


**After months of editing, thinking, and looked at others people of work, I decided this is the way to go. This is a simple 2-shot, of Danny's death. After I read ****XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX's ****profile and message, I found out my favorite writer was dead. Killed by a drunk driver! I was completely shocked. Her story (This will only hurt a lot) was above amazing. So, I dedicate this story to Alice, (the writer) and Hottiegally.  
Hottiegally, you are my favorite tragedy's person. You have done everything to kill Danny. I wrote "Blood in the Bathroom" a tragedy, and got lots of hits. ;) SO, I am writing another. There is a couple words of bad grammar! Enjoy!**

_The Tear's that 14 year olds cry_

_Dedicated to: Alice/XX-ThEwOrLdNeEdSaChAnGe-XX and Hottiegally. _

_Rest in peace Alice._

_Written by: Phantom of Ember_

Danny's POV

"Come on Danny! Are you joking?" Tucker asked. "How could you not go to this party? It's the 2 year celebration of the Disasteroid! 2 year of fame, 2 years of a Vlad free world, 2 years of a new life! And you're just going to ignore it?"

"Actually, yeah." I replied.

"Danny" Sam started out "It's going to be fun. Plus there's no Paulina!" I lit up.

"There isn't?"

"Nope, I send her a little letter to a wonderful place" Sam said, dripping sarcasm on her last few words. I rolled my eyes. That's so Sam.

"So, are you coming?" Tucker said. I shook my head.

"Guys, what about the ghosts? 99% of the time, I catch them."

"Give them a brake; it's only for a couple of hours. What's the harm? Trust me Danny." Sam Said. I sighed.

"Fine, but if this is awful!" I started out. Sam put her finger on my lips.

"It's not, trust me."

Turns out, she was right. I had a fricken blast. Since the party was at L.A, I had to fly Sam and Tucker there. L.A, is AWESOME. But, after I got there I was really sore. I flew like 10,000 miles it seemed. Ohio to L.A? Talk about a trip.

There was Meat, Vegetarian food (to Sam's joy), dancing, Games, parades, contests, everything., there was crazy fans all around. Ugh.  
There were even ghosts here! Sam was right. I would be wasting my time flying around Amity, looking for ghosts thinking "Where in the Hell are they!"  
The Party lasted until 2 in the morning. So, I was beat. My eyes were black. I was so tired and so worn out.

Tucker was still dancing, and flirting saying "I know Danny Phantom, were BFF's!" Freaky, weird. I think that how he act's what he calls "Meat Fever"

Sam was still dancing and talking to other Goth girls. I decided to take a walk around the area.

My feet were on the sidewalk, walking. The air was sweet, and the night was perfect, It had been a while since I took a walk . . . dumb fans.

I wish I was at home, but, I can't leave Sam or Tucker. And I don't want to say to tucker "let's leave" I will never hear the end of it. Sam looks like having lots of fun. I don't want to be selfish.

Suddenly, I heard a _screech_. I looked around. Man, I must be losing my mind!

_Screech. _I sighed. I turned around, and started going back to the party.

"Look out!" I heard somebody said. I turned around, only to see and black truck 6 inches away from my face, going 100 miles. I didn't have time to react, go intangible, it hit me. HARD.

Tires were rolling on me, as I was coughing up blood. I was lying on the ground, a bloody mess.

I couldn't breathe. And, I was in pain. I could burst out sobbing right know. I was coughing up blood. The person, who said look out, was right next to me. He was calling 911.

I could feel my heartbeat slowing down, and it hurt. By now, tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't move a thing. My chest-oh you have no idea. It was like acid. Never ending acid.

"Hold on." I heard her say. SO, it wasn't a he. Soon enough an ambulance came screaming along the road. I was now choking on my own blood. Ambulance member's came rushing after me, gasping in shock. Did I really look that bad!

"Ok, x-ray, blood pressure, ANYTHING! Guy's, if we don't hurry he's going to die." No. No. No. No. NO. NO NO NO! I CANNOT DIE. I AM 17.

"Please, I have family" I whispered, but know one could here me.

"I have friends" I was choking on each word. Blood was spilling out of my mouth.

I looked at the members and said loudly "I don't want to die." Darkness took me. I was gone.

****

**2:56am Time of Danny's Death. Also the same time that Sam and Tucker are looking for him.**

"Sam? Have you seen Danny?" Tucker asked. Sam shook her head. She looked at her watch.

"It's 2:56! Hey what's that?" She pointed many ambulances members crying, and a person on the ground bleeding. "Let's see if we can do anything." Tucker nodded and they headed there.

**(Sam's POV)**

As soon I came on the scene and saw many ambulance members sobbing, and was shocked to see Danny on the ground, bleeding to death and suffocating. I ran right next to him, bursting into tears.

"He's gone" I hear a voice say. I looked up to see and girl with bright purple hair, and brown eyes. "He got hit by a drunk driver. The wheels were silent. We are not sure how he got them to do that. He was chasing a girl around, while drinking. He lost control, at hit him." I looked at Tucker, sobbing.

Soon an ambulance member came by, and told us what happened and why he died.

"Are you his friends, Family?" He asked.

"Sam and Tucker" I said "Best friends, and his girlfriend." My voice crackling.

"Sam, and Tucker" he said, "He didn't get just hit, he got run over. Breaking close to all the bones in his body, crushing his lungs, and causing internal bleeding. As Danny died slowly, we came up, and we tried to save him. Sadly, he flat lined at 2:56 and he was gone. We so sorry." He said, tears streaming down his face. But, he wasn't done.

"He slowly and painfully died, choking on his own blood, and suffocating from crushed lungs, and no way to breathe. He had no last words, but I was told the last thing he was able to say was "I don't want to die."

I looked at him, were both sobbing. How we are going to explain this to his parents!

**(Tucker's POV)**

I looked at Danny. He must have gone through so much pain. Today, was supposed to be fun! The best night of our lives! No, it's the worst thing that could have happened tonight.

As the story the Dr had told us was zooming around my head.

Whoa, HOLD THE PHONE.

"What happened to the drunk driver?" I asked.

The Dr. looked at us and sighed. "He was not hurt at all." That threw me off.

"WHAT! MY BEST FRIEND WAS LIKE MURDERED. WHERE IS HE? I WILL SHOW HIM WHAT DEATH FELL'S LIKE!" I screamed. Pissed!

"Tucker! Calm down, he was caught. He's serving up to ten years in prison." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"10 years? 10 years for taking a full life? HE had a future! He saved god how knows, how many people! Thousands!. . he practically murdered the best hero on the world. And Nah. JUST 10 YEARS?" He nodded. I sat down, and burst into again.

How we are going to explain to his parents?

**(Sam's POV)**

I watched the Members but a white sheet over him. He was really gone. Oh, this is all my fault! Why? He didn't want to go, but what did I do?

_Danny" I started out "It's going to be fun. Plus there's no Paulina!" I saw him lit up.._

"_There isn't?"_

"_Nope, I send her a little letter to a wonderful place" I said, dripping sarcasm on her last few. _

"_So, are you coming?" Tucker said. He shook my head._

"_Guys, what about the ghosts? 99% of the time, I catch them."_

"_Give them a brake; it's only for a couple of hours. What's the harm? Trust me Danny." I Said. _

Of course he had to listen to me! I had to say that! *bee boo dad a ling ja jingo* Danny's cell-phone. He always had some freaky music. I surprised it survived. I looked at Tucker. He looked like an emotional wreak, well we all are. We lost our best friend because what I did.

I picked it up. IT was on the ground.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Sam? Oh thank goodness!" Maddie said. "Can you put Danny on the line? I been calling every 10 minutes." I didn't reply.

"Sam. Sam?"

**Was that an evil cliffhanger? Well it took me one week to write this, so I'm beat. I could write a Squeal. . But, probably no one will review. XD So, I am writing the next chapter know. REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE! FOR DANNY!**


End file.
